


The Time Max and Rafael Started School (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Max Two 'Verse (Traduccion) [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Family Fluff, First Day of School, Gen, M/M, Parenthood, Some Humor, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Magnus y Alec finalmente hacen su decisión sobre la educación de sus hijos a mayores de lo que le han enseñado ellos.





	The Time Max and Rafael Started School (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Time Max and Rafael Started School](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574587) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



 

Alec y Magnus habían pospuesto el tratamiento de la educación de los niños durante bastante tiempo y ahora, ambos lo lamentaban. Ellos mismos habían estado enseñándoles, tratando de mantenerlos educados para su edad, pero llegaron al punto en que sabían que o bien tenían que contratar tutores o averiguar cómo ponerlos en la escuela.

—De acuerdo con esto, —dijo Isabelle desde su lugar tirado en el suelo con la computadora portátil de Magnus, —necesitas todos sus registros vitales para inscribirlos en la escuela pública. Que ellos no tienen. Ni Max ni Rafael tienen certificados de nacimiento o... lo que sea SSN.

—Número de seguridad social, es algo mundano, —dijo Magnus con un gesto de su mano. —Sin preocupaciones. Puedo forjarlos con magia. Levantó un folleto. —Es un poco cara, ¿pero tal vez la escuela privada sea mejor? Los tamaños de clase más pequeños significan menos posibilidades de que Max se sienta abrumado por todas las personas y deje que se le escape la magia.

Alec negó con la cabeza. —Magnus, es muy caro. Contratar tutores de Idris costaría menos, —señaló.

Magnus le lanzó una mirada penetrante. —Contratar tutores de Idris que tienen prejuicios naturales contra nuestro hijo brujo es un riesgo mayor que el de la escuela privada, —y Alec e Isabelle intercambiaron miradas que decían que sabían que no estaba del todo equivocado.—Además, Rafael nació y se crió como un Mundano antes de que lo adoptaramos, —dijo Magnus suavemente. —Los tutores de Idris esperarían entrenar a un futuro Cazador de sombras.

Alec levantó una ceja. —¿Y qué pasa si él es un Cazador de sombras en el futuro?, —Preguntó tenso y Magnus entrecerró los ojos.

—Acordamos dejarlo que decida eso cuando sea el momento adecuado. —La voz de Magnus tenía una dureza que Alec sabía que tenía la intención de no presionarlo. No era un nuevo punto de discordia con ellos. Cuando adoptaron a Rafael por primera vez, realmente habían tenido una discusión bastante grande sobre el futuro de Rafael. Naturalmente, Alec había supuesto que Rafael sería criado como Cazador de sombras, ya que era un niño Nephilim al cuidado de uno de los mejores cazadores de sombras de la ciudad. Magnus, sin embargo, había asumido que lo criarían como un Mundano ya que así era como sus padres biológicos querían que fuera su vida. No era que Magnus no quisiera que fuera un Cazador de sombras, sino que no le gustaba la idea de que su hijo fuera uno solo por su sangre. Su acuerdo al final fue esperar hasta que Rafael tuviera once o doce años y dejar que él tomara sus propias decisiones sobre si quería o no obtener sus Marcas y comenzar a entrenarse como Cazador de sombras.

Isabelle se sentó. —Está bien, entonces, ¿qué hay de tutores privados mundanos?, —Preguntó y Magnus la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Sí, ten una mundana la visión en nuestra casa llena de magia de brujo. Eso suena del todo seguro, —dijo arrastrando las palabras, haciendo que Alec se riera. Él suspiró, sentándose. —Deberíamos visitar algunas escuelas. Estoy pensando que ponerlos en la escuela es la mejor opción.

Alec lo miró con atención. Alec lo miró a los ojos, tratando de adivinar lo que Magnus estaba pensando, y finalmente, suspiró, sabiendo cómo estaba hecha la mente de Magnus. —¿Pública o privada?

—Probablemente algunas de cada, —decidió Magnus. —Tendré que forjar papeles de educación en casa y esas cosas. Quiero decir, les hemos enseñado sobre todo lo que un niño de su edad debería aprender de todos modos. Sin embargo, podría necesitar intensificar el aspecto de la historia, —dijo con un zumbido. —Bastante seguro de que nunca han oído hablar de Cristóbal Colón, lo que puede parecer extraño para una escuela.

Isabelle hizo una mueca. —¿Quién es Cristóbal Colón? —Miró a Alec, quien se encogió de hombros.

Magnus le dio un gesto desdeñoso de su mano. —Un explorador, el español contratado para encontrar una ruta más rápida a Asia. Solo uno de los muchos exploradores de un siglo o dos antes de que yo naciera. No importante. Solo descubrió América del Norte para los europeos de esa época.

Alec tarareó. —Sí, realmente no aprendemos la historia Mundana.

—Solo la historia de los Cazadores de Sombras, —estuvo de acuerdo Isabelle.

Magnus sonrió. —El punto es, sin embargo, que nuestros pequeños realmente no aprenden toda la historia a nivel de niños. En realidad, no se atienen a los hechos con los niños, por lo que tienen historias poco divertidas que los niños nunca aprendieron. Y casi me quedo con 'aquí, vamos a leer una historia y aprender de ella' y 'así es como funcionan las matemáticas' cuando les enseño cosas a los niños.

Alec tarareó. —Sabes... probablemente voy a ser muy malo para ayudar con la tarea, —dijo con una mirada tímida. —Probablemente no sepa la mitad de las cosas que aprenden los niños mundanos.

—Awww, está bien, cariño, —dijo Magnus, llegando a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Alec. —Soy el que pasa más tiempo saliendo con ellos y he vivido lo suficiente como para saber muchas de estas cosas. Puedes continuar siendo el padre doméstico que limpia y cocina y va a trabajar todos los días y me ayuda a dejar que los niños se salgan con la suya con todo.

Alec entrecerró los ojos, golpeando sus hombros juntos. —Haces que sea difícil disciplinarlos cuando los ayudas a esconderlo cuando hacen cosas que no deberían, —acusó y Magnus lo miró pestañeando.

—¡Pero Alexander, no ves sus pequeñas caras!

—Sí, lo hago, soy mejor resistiéndome a la adoración, —bromeó.

Magnus suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Alec. —Tienes razón. Solo soy una presa fácil. ¡Pero cuando se ponen tristes me rompe el corazón! No puedo disciplinarlos sin querer golpearme en la cara.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco, pero se volvió y besó la frente de Magnus. —Eres tan lindo que es frustrante, espero que lo sepas.

—¡Sip! Claro que sí, —dijo, levantando su barbilla para besar a Alec con un rápido 'golpe'. —Me amas más por lo mucho que me quieres estrangular a veces.

Alec asintió seriamente. —Exactamente. —Esbozó una sonrisa y lanzó su brazo alrededor de Magnus, tirando de él hacia un lado. —Bien. Comencemos a elegir escuelas para visitar. Asegúrate de que nos guste el lugar antes de enviar a nuestros hijos allí.

****

La primera escuela que escogieron parecía agradable cuando establecieron una reunión con el director de la escuela. Era una escuela privada no lejos de su casa, y parecía un ajuste perfecto.

Hasta que llegaron a la oficina del director y fueron bombardeados de inmediato con cruces. En todas partes, hubo cruces. Por toda la oficina.—Oh, —dijo Alec lentamente. —No estábamos... conscientes de que esta era una escuela religiosa, —dijo, tratando de no revelar cuán desconcertado estaba por la obra de arte en la oficina.

La directora miró alrededor y se ajustó las gafas. —¡Absolutamente! Nos esforzamos por garantizar que los niños reciban una educación diversa e integral que se basa en una sólida base cristiana. A menudo, las lecciones se refuerzan con una conexión a las enseñanzas bíblicas. También los miércoles por la mañana, los niños tienen capilla antes de que comience la clase.

Magnus y Alec intercambiaron una mirada, y Magnus soltó una risa educada mientras la enfrentaba una vez más. —Dr. Williams, —comenzó, frotándose las manos en su regazo. —Tú... te das cuenta de que somos una pareja casada, no parientes o algo así, —dijo con una inclinación tentativa de su cabeza. —Como en el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo.

—Eso no es problema, —aseguró. —El mundo ha cambiado de muchas maneras y es completamente normal que los padres homosexuales y lesbianas también quieran criar a sus hijos con una sólida base cristiana. Después de todo, Jesús dijo 'No juzgues'. —Ella extendió sus manos en un gesto de bienvenida. —Amigos, ¿no somos todos pecadores de todos modos?

Alec dio una risita de pánico mientras miraba a Magnus. —Si seguro.

Magnus se aclaró la garganta, presionó los labios mientras claramente intentaba no expresar nada demasiado concreto, y extendió la mano para acariciar la rodilla de Alec con comodidad. —Por supuesto.

****

—En serio, Izzy, estoy hablando de la cantidad de cruces de un vampiro que muere al pasar por esta puerta. ¡No tengo nada malo con que alguien sea religioso, pero eso fue como una mierda realmente aterradora! ¡Y todas las aulas eran iguales! Cruza por todos lados ¡Realmente me estaba volviendo loco! —Magnus solo rió al escuchar a Alec hablar por teléfono con su hermana mientras tomaba cada hoja del paquete de información que el Dr. Williams les había dado y las tiraba a la basura.

****

La primera escuela pública a la que asistieron también fue la última, porque su reunión estaba programada justo después de que comenzara el día escolar, y en el momento en que llegaron, uno de los niños que se arremolinaba en los escalones llamó a Alec y, cuando se acercó, el niño le mostró una bolsa de marihuana dentro de su mochila y le preguntó si quería comprar algo.

Magnus simplemente agarró la mano de Alec e inmediatamente se giró para irse. —No. Tener diez años vendiendo marihuana en los escalones de la entrada es todo lo que necesito para decirme que este no es el lugar correcto.

****

Magnus estaba examinando el folleto que la mujer de Admisiones les había dado mientras la seguían por los pasillos con los ojos muy abiertos. —Wow, Alexander, enseñan ingeniería a los niños. Son formas matemáticas que suenan muy importantes, el arte moderno, un enfoque filosófico de la literatura, oooh 'curriculum social-emocional'. Mira, se aseguran de enfocarse en la compasión, la individualidad, la responsabilidad y demás. ¡Qué bueno es eso! —Señaló a una de las líneas. —¡Y mira! La proporción alumno-maestro es de cinco a uno.

Alec dejó de caminar y Magnus se detuvo, mirándolo, solo para ver una mirada de asombro en los ojos de Alec mientras le arrebataba el folleto a Magnus, sus ojos se abrieron más. —¡Mierda! —Magnus se sonrojó cuando el guía se dio la vuelta en estado de shock, dándoles una mirada de desaprobación.

—Alec, —siseó Magnus, y Alec, sin palabras, empujó el librito en sus manos, señalando algo en una de las páginas. Magnus se inclinó y vio a Alec señalando la matrícula y- —¡Ahh! —Magnus realmente gritó y dejó caer el libro cuando vio el precio en la lista. —¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que haya un error tipográfico y que sea un cero adicional en la matrícula?, —Preguntó a nadie en particular. —¡No hay forma de que cueste tanto por año!

—Oh no, por supuesto que no, —dijo el guía turístico con una sonrisa. Magnus y Alec se relajaron un poco y ella arqueó una ceja. —Eso es por mes.

Magnus estaba bastante seguro de que se habría desmayado en el acto si Alec no hubiera soltado otra racha azul que terminó pidiéndoles que abandonaran el lugar.

****

—Somos padres horribles, —gimió Magnus mientras yacía boca abajo sobre la mullida alfombra del piso de la sala de estar en medio de folletos desplegados. —¡Nuestros hijos no tendrán educación porque no lo hicimos cuando eran más pequeños!

Alec solo apartó los ojos de la cocina, solo pudo ver a Magnus desde donde lavaba los platos. —Uno de ellos solo ha sido nuestro hijo durante un año, Magnus. Cuando era más joven aún no era nuestro.

—¡Todavía! ¡Un año entero! ¡Tiene ocho años y nunca ha ido a la escuela! ¡Hemos atrofiado a nuestros hijos a nivel educativo! —Gritó Magnus. —Y Max tiene seis años, debería haber empezado la escuela hace al menos un año, pero lo posponemos porque somos padres horribles y egoístas que solo quieren que nuestros bebés se vean solos. —Alec sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Magnus continuaba ser dramático—¡Quiero que a mis hijos les vaya bien en la vida y los hemos dejado sin educación!. —Dio un dramático quejido. —Aleeeeeeeeeec. ¿Por qué chupamos?

—Porque soy gay y tú eres mi esposo, —respondió Alec, escuchando el sonido de frustración que Magnus inevitablemente le provocaría por hacer una broma con sus quejas.

—Tú, Alexander Lightwood-Bane, eres una persona terrible por hacer una broma sexual de nuestros fracasos como padres. —Alec solo sonrió, riéndose para sus adentros cuando escuchó la diversión reacia en la voz de Magnus.

Alec terminó el último plato y se secó las manos antes de salir a la sala de estar. Magnus lo miró sin levantar su mejilla de la alfombra y Alec se puso en cuclillas a su lado, inclinando su cabeza para que estuvieran mirando en la misma dirección. —Magnus, ¿planeas quedarte allí toda la noche?

—Tal vez, —murmuró Magnus petulantemente, aunque sus grandes ojos marrones sugirieron que solo quería quejarse un poco más porque se sentía mal.

Alec conocía muy bien los ojos culpables de Magnus.

Alec apartó algunos de los folletos y se tumbó de espaldas junto a Magnus, cruzando los brazos debajo de la cabeza. —Bueno, si te vas a revolcar en la culpa, también puedo unirme a ti.

Magnus exhaló un suspiro de molestia pero lentamente se arrastró más cerca hasta que pudo descansar su mano en el centro de Alec y levantar su mejilla sobre el bíceps de Alec. —¿Qué vamos a hacer, Alec? No podemos permitirnos las mejores escuelas, pero las escuelas públicas tienen traficantes de drogas de diez años, —se lamentó con un puchero.

—Hay otras escuelas privadas que no cuestan mucho, Magnus. —Alec giró su cabeza y presionó sus labios contra el cabello de Magnus.—Simplemente tenemos que encontrar una escuela que funcione para nuestra familia. —No hemos arruinado el futuro de nuestros hijos al ser lentos al encontrarles una buena escuela. Simplemente tenemos una vida muy poco convencional. Honestamente, no estoy seguro de que a los cuatro años hubiera querido enviar a Max a la escuela por si perdía el control de su glamour, —dijo a modo de ejemplo.

—Solo quiero que tengan una buena educación, —dijo Magnus con una pequeña voz que hizo que Alec se diera cuenta de lo culpable que se sentía Magnus por todo esto. —En este siglo, en esta vida, quiero que mis hijos tengan todas las oportunidades fuera del Mundo de las Sombras. Nunca tuve la opción de vivir la vida fuera de convocar demonios por dinero o vender pociones a los ricos y vanos. Sé que podría cambiar eso, y tal vez algún día lo haga, pero soy el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Por ahora, me he adaptado a mis costumbres. Él negó con la cabeza. —Pero incluso siendo lo que somos, Max y Rafael podrían elegir ir a la universidad y ser algo totalmente mundano y quiero que tengan esa opción. Mire a Caterina, —dijo, frotando el estómago de Alec distraídamente. —Ella es una enfermera con licencia. Pasó por la escuela de enfermería solo para poder tratar a los pacientes de manera honesta y justa y al mismo tiempo utilizar su magia para ayudarlos aún más. Max podría hacer eso si quisiera enfocarse en aprender magia curativa, ¿sabes? —Sonrió cuando Alec se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. —Quiero una buena educación para él en caso de que quiera crecer y ser una enfermera o incluso un médico. —Y Rafael, es tan amable y gentil, podría ser un profesor increíble si quisiera. Pero necesitan una buena educación en el mundo de Mundano para tener esa opción abierta para ellos. Y siento que les fallé a mis bebés al no pensar en todo esto antes.

Alec suspiró y asintió. —Sé lo que quieres decir, pero va a estar bien. Lo prometo.

****

La escuela fue perfecta.

Magnus ya sabía para cuando volvieron de su gira a la oficina del director que esta era la escuela a la que quería que asistieran sus hijos. La mujer que los saludó fue la misma mujer a la que acababan de saludar estrechando la mano de cada niño que ingresaba a la escuela cuando sus padres se los llevaron. Saludó a cada uno por su nombre, aunque, justo antes de la cita programada, Magnus y Alec esperaron afuera, fácilmente más de cien estudiantes cruzaron las puertas.

Inmediatamente los llevó a hacer un recorrido por la escuela, que era bastante pequeña para albergar los grados de primaria y secundaria, y les mostró todas las clases. Era una escuela de matrícula pequeña, por lo que la proporción de estudiantes por maestro era de diez a uno, lo cual era perfecto en opinión de Magnus. Su atención se centró en alegrar el aprendizaje para que los niños siguieran participando y se emocionaran por aprender cosas nuevas. Su horario para los niños de primaria era comenzar el día leyendo historias juntos, luego jugar con bloques para estimular las habilidades de resolución de problemas, luego ir directamente a clases de ciencias interactivas donde los niños podían practicar experimentos prácticos en lugar de solo haga hojas de trabajo de un libro de texto, divídalas para la hora del almuerzo y luego recreo y tiempo de deportes, solo para regresar a las matemáticas que los maestros adaptaron para las fortalezas de cada alumno en lugar de hacer que todos aprendan exactamente de la misma manera. Terminaron el día con diversas artes para desarrollar la creatividad, y lo que más impresionó a Alec, lo último que hicieron fue aprender y practicar el ajedrez para que su día terminara en un juego divertido, social y mentalmente estimulante justo antes de su los padres los recogieron para irse a casa.

—Me encanta, —dijo Magnus simplemente, sonriendo hacia Alec. —¿Qué piensas?

Alec asintió, sonriendo tentativamente. —Realmente creo que esto sería una gran opción para los dos, —estuvo de acuerdo.

Charlotte, como el director insistió en que la llamaran, sonrió alentadoramente. —Y como dije, la matrícula está en una escala móvil, basada en los ingresos, por lo que podemos trabajar con su presupuesto, —les recordó. —Hay un programa después de la escuela si ambos trabajan y no pueden recogerlos cuando termine el día escolar y necesiten unas horas más. Y si tiene tiempo para participar más, llevamos a los estudiantes a excursiones de estudio de campo todo el tiempo e invitamos a los padres a ser acompañantes, por lo que puede acompañarlos en los días en que la clase de su hijo los tenga.

—Mi única preocupación real es cuán avanzado es el plan de estudios, —dijo Alec vacilante. —Me encanta, pero... no quiero que los niños estén tan abrumados que se congelen desde el principio. —Extendió la mano hacia Magnus, quien le apretó la mano. —Verán, Charlotte, nuestros niños... tienen situaciones únicas que son a la vez diferentes.

Charlotte asintió seriamente. —Por supuesto. Cuéntame un poco sobre tus hijos, —dijo comprensivamente.

Alec fue el primero. —Tomé la custodia de nuestro hijo menor, Max, cuando tenía seis meses. Su madre desapareció por completo de la imagen y yo era un joven padre soltero que vivía con mi hermano y mi hermana, —dijo, torciendo la historia para adaptarla a la vida de un mundano. —Por eso, cuando se trataba de cuidado infantil, me turnaba con mi hermano y mi hermana. Quien no estaba trabajando se ocupó de Max mientras yo trabajaba, y eso continuó hasta que conocí a mi marido. —Sonrió a Magnus. —Y luego seguía siendo más de lo mismo, Magnus comenzó a ayudar a cuidar a Max cada vez que yo no podía verlo. Debido a esto, el único niño con quien Max interactuó durante los primeros cinco años de su vida fue mi hermano pequeño, y él es nueve años mayor que Max. —Hizo una mueca. —Y aun así, él no vive aquí en Nueva York, por lo que es muy raro. —Negó con la cabeza. —Nunca lo inscribí en la guardería o preescolar y, como dijimos, los niños han sido educados en el hogar el año pasado. No estaba seguro de cómo Max interactuaría con otros niños hasta que adoptamos a Rafael porque era muy tímido con los extraños y era más fácil simplemente mantenerlo en casa.

—Y Rafael... —Magnus miró a Alec, quien le apretó la mano. —Rafael demostró que estábamos equivocados con respecto a Max, Max no tuvo problemas para jugar con él e interactuar con él tan rápido. En cuestión de semanas, eran hermanos como si hubieran nacido como tales. Pero Rafael solo vino a nosotros porque lo tomamos como padres adoptivos de emergencia después de que fue rescatado de una vida abusiva, —dijo Magnus con gravedad. —Rafael tenía siete años cuando lo conseguimos, y él nunca había ido a la escuela antes de eso. Él sufrió abusos bastante terribles durante algunos años, y fue increíble ver cuán bellamente comenzó a recuperarse cuando lo conseguimos. Al principio, era solo una solución temporal de emergencia, pero lo teníamos por varias semanas y Max lo amaba mucho, y lo adoramos, así que cuando nos dieron la opción de adoptarlo nosotros mismos, estábamos más felices de lo que podrías imaginar, —dijo con una sonrisa amorosa en el recuerdo. —Pero, debido a todo lo que sufrió, elegimos educar a los niños en el hogar. —No queríamos meter tanta agitación en su vida y Max necesitaba aprender a interactuar con otros niños, así que durante el año pasado que tuvimos ambos hijos, fue más fácil simplemente... ignorar el hecho de que no éramos t dándoles la mejor educación, —admitió.

Alec asintió. —Simplemente nos preocupamos de que no estén a la altura de los otros niños en sus grupos de edad aquí. No quiero que sientan que no son lo suficientemente buenos.

Charlotte les dio a ambos una mirada comprensiva. —Sé lo difícil que son algunas situaciones, y lamento mucho que tu hijo haya sufrido tanto en su pequeña vida, —dijo muy seria. —Si bien la mayoría de las personas simplemente sugeriría comenzar tanto en los grados más bajos que su grupo de edad, tengo una gran noticia para ti, —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. —Nuestros maestros son expertos en reconocer las necesidades individuales de cada estudiante. Con clases tan pequeñas, no sería más difícil prestar más atención a las necesidades que tienen sus hijos que a cada estudiante. Apuesto a que los maestros les asignan cosas extra para que vayan con los niños, y el terapeuta de la escuela probablemente querrá monitorear su progreso social, pero mientras ustedes hayan hecho lo mejor y les hayan enseñado lo básico a sus hijos, Le prometo que podemos llevar a sus hijos al nivel en que se encuentran el resto de los niños, —dijo con una mirada reconfortante. —Parece que tienes niños muy fuertes y valientes, y los niños son muy resistentes. Pueden aprender mucho tan rápido y retenerlo en formas que nuestros cerebros ni siquiera podrían comenzar a comprender. Sus pequeños cerebros son milagros de la naturaleza y a su edad, están en los mejores años para ponerse al día y retener el conocimiento.

—Oh, eso es seguro, —dijo Magnus con un pensamiento amoroso. —Rafael no hablaba inglés cuando lo conseguimos. Por ahora, su vocabulario es básicamente tan bueno como el de Max. Solo un año después y habla con fluidez. —Sonrió a Alec. —Incluso su padre aquí no tiene ese derecho a su nombre y ha tenido toda su vida para practicar el español de sus madres.

—¿Ves ahí?, —Dijo Charlotte con una sonrisa. —Los niños aprenden y retienen a una velocidad tan rápida a su edad. Estoy seguro de que podríamos ponerlos al nivel de sus compañeros de clase en los primeros dos meses, e incluso con su retraso en el desarrollo social, el hecho de que su familia haya dedicado tanto tiempo y atención a ellos significa que probablemente hayan tenido todo el estimulación que necesitan para que sus pequeños cerebros se desarrollen físicamente para retener el conocimiento. La adaptación es lo único de lo que los niños son dueños, así que no me preocuparía que encajen. Nos esforzamos por asegurarnos de que los niños de nuestras clases disfruten realmente de la escuela, por lo que incluso aquellos que estén un poco rezagados no lo harán. se sienten excluidos, se divertirán aún más con algo nuevo para ellos. Hacer que el aprendizaje sea divertido para ellos es absolutamente la parte más importante de una educación exitosa.

Alec dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y cuando Magnus lo miró con una sonrisa brillante, Alec asintió. —Creo que nos gustaría comenzar el proceso de solicitud, —decidió Alec mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Magnus le apretó la mano con fuerza, sonriendo positivamente mientras se volvía hacia Charlotte. —Sí, creo que sí, también.

—¡Excelente! —Dijo Charlotte alegremente. —No puedo esperar para encontrarme con Max y Rafael.

****

Alec y Magnus esperaban más de una reacción cuando sentaron a Max y a Rafael para decirles que habían sido aceptados y que pronto comenzarían la escuela, pero que los dos muchachos parecían completamente a gusto con esa información.

—Oh, está bien, —dijo Max, y Rafael asintió.

—Guay.

Magnus levantó una ceja. —¿Eso es? ¿'Guay'? No estás interesado en por qué vas a la escuela o dónde o te preocupa... ¿algo?

Max y Rafael intercambiaron una mirada y luego ambos se encogieron de hombros. Magnus levantó las manos, mirando a Alec, que también había esperado fuegos artificiales, confusión y probablemente algunas lágrimas. Alec solo resopló divertido. —A veces creo que nos preocupamos demasiado, —dijo, y Magnus solo asintió con la mirada.

****

Mientras que los niños estaban completamente bien al comenzar la escuela (aunque Max no estaba tan emocionado con la camisa con cuello de su nuevo uniforme y seguían tirando de ella), Alec y Magnus estaban bastante enloquecidos. Cuando trajeron a los niños a la escuela el primer día, Magnus respiró hondo mirando el edificio desde el otro lado de la calle. Tenía cogidas las manos de ambos muchachos, y sabía que Alec podía ver cómo le temblaban las manos, lo que era justo porque Alec estaba más pálido que de costumbre. —Bien. Allá vamos, —dijo Alec, dando el primer paso para guiarlos por la calle, sosteniendo la pequeña mano de Max mientras formaban una pequeña línea familiar.

Charlotte estaba saludando a los estudiantes en la puerta cuando llegaron, y cuando los vio, saludó con la mano y se hizo a un lado para arrodillarse frente a los niños. —¡Hola chicos! Soy la señorita Charlotte, —dijo, tendiéndoles la mano a cada uno de ellos. —Ahora, ¿cuál es Max y cuál es Rafael?, —Preguntó con una amable sonrisa.

—¡Soy Max!, —Dijo Max con entusiasmo y ella tomó su pequeña mano, sacudiéndola como si fuera un adulto.

—Bueno, es maravilloso conocerte, Max.

Rafael la saludó con una pequeña sonrisa tímida. —Soy Rafael.

—Hola, Rafael, —dijo, tomando su mano para sacudirla también. —Es tan bueno quse unan a nosotros. Ahora, —ella miró a Alec y Magnus. —No sé si tus padres te lo dijeron, pero esta mañana los llevaré a conocer a sus maestros y compañeros de clase. —Se levantó de nuevo. —¿Caballeros, vendrán a reunirse con los maestros de los niños, o sería más fácil dejarme que me ocupe de eso?

Alec tomó aliento y sonrió al ver la mirada tensa en la cara de Magnus. —Decidimos que esperaríamos a conocer a sus maestros cuando los recojamos hoy. Así que no los avergonzamos delante de sus nuevos compañeros de clase, —dijo riendo y Magnus asintió con la cabeza, presionando los labios para mantener la compostura.

—Muy comprensible, —dijo con una mirada cómplice.

—Muy bien chicos, —dijo Magnus, en cuclillas frente a ellos. —¿Lo tenéis todo?, —Les preguntó, y los dos asintieron, rebotando en sus pequeñas mochilas.

Alec se agachó también, extendiendo la mano para poner el brazo sobre el hombro de Max. —Recuerdas lo que te dijimos, ¿verdad? Papá te recordó cómo mantenerte calmado, —dijo deliberadamente, ya que no podía decirlo —Recuerda el broche de Papá en el bolsillo para engancharlo a tu camisa si tu glamour comienza a resbalar y necesitas ayuda con eso.

—Sí, Pa, —dijo, y Alec sonrió.

Él se acercó a Rafael. —Y recuerda, tu maestra sabe que aprendiste inglés el año pasado. Si tienes algún problema, ella te ayudará, —le recordó y Rafael asintió.

—Está bien, Pa.

Magnus dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. —Oh mis bebés, —dijo, tirando de los dos en un abrazo. Besó ambas caras. —Sed buenos, ¿de acuerdo? Aseguraos de escuchar a vuestros profesores y sed dulces con los otros niños y no os asusteis, porque todos los otros niños también fueron nuevos en un punto.

—Papá, —dijo Max, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —¡Estamos bien!

Rafael se rió. —¡Va a ser divertido, papá!

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco. —Por supuesto, que lo sera. No sé por qué me molesto. Tú eres hijo de tu padre, eso es seguro, —dijo, poniéndose de pie con un último beso en la parte superior de cada una de sus cabezas. —¿Os amo, está bien? Estaré de vuelta justo cuando la escuela deje recogerlos.

—Los dos lo haremos, —dijo Alec firmemente, tirando de cada niño en un abrazo. —Te amo, y te amo, —les dijo a cada uno de ellos antes de pararse y tomar la mano de Magnus con firmeza mientras ambos miraban a sus chicos.

Charlotte puso una mano en la espalda de cada niño. —Bien, chicos. Despediros de su papá y su papá. Vuestros compañeros de clase están emocionados de conoceros.

—¡Adiós, Pa! ¡Adiós, papá!, —Dijo Max emocionado, saludando a los dos, y Rafael saludó también.

—Hasta luego.

Cuando los dos chicos desaparecieron en el edificio de la escuela, hablando con Charlotte sobre lo emocionados que estaban, Alec tiró de Magnus en un abrazo, presionando su rostro contra el hombro de Magnus. —Mierda. No estoy tan preparado para esto, —murmuró Alec con voz llorosa, y Magnus rió con fuerza, abrazando a Alec por los hombros para besar su cabello.

—Tu y yo, Buddy. —Cerró los ojos, dejando caer unas lágrimas. —¿Cómo diablos tus padres solo dejan a Max con sus tutores y se van a otro país? Podemos recogerlos en menos de siete horas y esto apesta tanto.

—Sí, bueno, creo que establecimos hace mucho tiempo que mis padres son muy diferentes a nosotros, —dijo Alec, la voz amortiguada por la camisa de Magnus. —Odio todo esto a pesar de que es lo que quiero, así que estoy muy en conflicto en este momento.

—Lo sé, cariño, —dijo Magnus, frotando su espalda reconfortantemente. —Venga. Vayamos al Instituto y veamos si hay algún trabajo que necesite que se haga para que este día pase más rápido.

Alec se rió secamente y asintió. —Sí, está bien. —Se puso derecho y se secó los ojos. —Estarán bien, ¿verdad?

Magnus asintió, frotándose también los ojos. —Oh, estarán bien esas pequeñas mierdas.

Alec rió disimuladamente y deslizó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Magnus, besando su mejilla. Magnus simplemente deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alec, inclinándose sobre su costado mientras cruzaban la calle y se dirigieron al callejón al otro lado de la calle para que Magnus pudiera crear en un portal.

Si, mientras Magnus trabajaba en el portal, Alec estableció una cuenta regresiva en su teléfono hasta las tres, nadie tenía que saberlo.


End file.
